


Breakfast At Komaru's

by nastylittleman



Series: Toko/Syomaru Fics, cause let's face it, they're Gay As Hell [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Slice of Life, but for now im just leaving it at this, f/f - Freeform, harold... theyre lesbians, i might make a second chapter, it was a very gay dream, komaru cant cook, this came to me in a dream, well she can but shes not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastylittleman/pseuds/nastylittleman
Summary: Komaru decides that she'll do something nice for Toko, and so decides to make her breakfast.Things don't go as well as she planned.





	Breakfast At Komaru's

Toko awoke from her not-so-pleasant slumber. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes, stretching her back as she did so. Sighing, she picked up her glasses from the drawer nearby and proceeded to check through her phone as soon as her vision had been restored, giving herself a chance to wake up more before dragging herself out of bed and making her way to the bathroom. She had noticed that Komaru hadn't been in bed when she had woken up, but didn't think too much of it, as she knew the younger girl would often get up much earlier.

Once she was in the bathroom, she began to strip down, tossing her clothes into a corner. She'd deal with them later. She turned on the water in the shower, and as soon as it was at a desirable temperature, she stepped in. She winced as she felt the water cascading down her body, quickly grabbing the soap and cleaning herself as fast and thoroughly as she could. Even after all this time, she still hated showering, but she and Komaru had been able to strike a deal; no showers equals no kisses. So of course, Toko was forced to comply. No matter how much she denied it, Toko craved affection from the taller of the two. So showering it was.

Once she was finished, she quickly turned the water off and grabbed the nearest towel, heading back into her shared bedroom to dry off and get changed for the day. There was something about the air that made Toko slightly nervous, but she shook off the feeling as she dried herself,wrapping up and tossing the wet towel into the bathroom before she finally began to get dressed. Just as she had finished putting on her undergarments, she jumped as she felt two hands cover her eyes from behind. Thank god they had reached under her glasses, otherwise she'd be pissed.

"Guess who!" a cheery voice exclaimed. Toko immediately knew who it belonged to. She sighed.

  
"It's either Omaru, o-or the cold, clammy hands of Death."

Komaru jumped out in front of her, giggling. God, she was so childish sometimes, but Toko loved her all the same.

"It's me!"

Toko rolled her eyes, and slumped down on the bed.

"Dammit."

Komaru frowned. "Aw, don't be like that! Besides," She plopped down on the bed next to Toko, idly tracing a finger along the tallied scars on her thigh left by her serial-killer alter. "I've got a surprise for you."

Toko sat up, frowning. "If it's what I think it is, it's way too early in the morning."

  
Komaru blushed. "What? No! I was talking about breakfast!"

So that's what that smell was.

"... Oh."

Komaru pulled herself up from the bed, standing up. "I don't know, I just thought I'd try and make you breakfast, since you're the one who always does it, and I know you've been really stressed with your work lately, and-" She was cut off by Toko, who was now standing before her.

  
"Sh-Shut up, I get it." She looked tired, but grateful. "... Thank you." She gave a tired smile, and kissed Komaru's forehead. "N-Now lemme finish getting dressed."

"Aw, but you look so cute like that-"

"It's not a question."

Komaru gave a quick pout and returned the kiss, before leaving the room. "Come out when you're ready!" she called out behind her. Toko sighed, and began to properly dress herself.  
Once she was finished, she made her way into the kitchen, immediately being greeted by the scent of... She didn't even know what that was.

Oh boy.

She walked up to Komaru, leaning on the bench.

"S-So, uh, what's on the menu?"

Komaru turned around. Toko noticed that she looked a little bit stressed out.

"Oh, I found this recipe online for a breakfast quiche, but I don't think it's turning out as well as it said it would." she explained, frowning as she peered into the oven.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Toko said reassuringly, to which the younger girl smiled.

"Aw, thanks!" she replied as she proceeded to place four slices of bread into the toaster.

Toko yawned, making her way over to the coffee machine, before being stopped by Komaru.  
"Hey, don't worry about that! I already made you a drink!"  
Toko raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

 

She was then handed her mug, which was filled with a sort of pinkish-red liquid. Tea? Shrugging, she took a sip, immediately taken back by the overly strong flavour, one she couldn't even pin. It tasted fruity, though at the same time, completely the opposite. There was definitely at least a pinch of salt as well, to make matters worse. She had to restrain herself from making a face as she gently put the mug down. Komaru seemed to be sipping on hers quite happily. How could she drink this?

Well, it was Komaru.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a ding.

"Oh, the quiche is done!" Komaru exclaimed happily. She rushed over to the oven and opened the door, pulling the food out before resting it on the stove.

Toko had only ever eaten quiche once or twice before, but even then, she knew it wasn't supposed to look like... That.

"...I-It looks like soup. Are you sure it's cooked?"

Komaru looked at it, frowning for a moment, before grabbing a knife and cutting into it. She grabbed a nearby plate and served the slice. Picking up a fork, she stabbed into it and, without double checking, took a bite. Toko was mortified.

Komaru hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, it's cooked!" she replied, before serving up another slice and handing it to Toko, who hesitantly took it.

It almost looked how a quiche should look, with little bits of cheese, onion, and what appeared to be spinach tossed through the egg, but... It looked almost like jello. Now that it had been cut, Toko could see that the egg wasn't nearly as spongy as it should be.

"I remembered you're vegetarian, but the recipe called for ham, so I just added extra cheese!"  
Toko nodded, still cautiously observing the food, all the while Komaru was happily munching away.

Well, she didn't want to upset her girlfriend, especially after all the trouble she must've gone through to make this. Picking up her fork, she broke off a bite and put it in her mouth. Immediately, she could taste that the egg did, in fact, taste similar to jello. It even nearly had the same texture, although this was noticeably more gritty. There wasn't any gelatin aftertaste, either, which confused Toko. She was just thankful for the copious amounts of cheese, and the otherwise surprisingly good pastry.

"Y-You... Didn't add anything else to it, did you?" she asked, after a few more bites. She tried her hardest to ignore the gritty, gelatinous texture.

"Well, I added some gelatin 'cause the eggs were too runny and weren't holding their shape."  
Toko froze.

"Omaru... We don't have gelatin."

"... Oh."

Toko sighed, trying her hardest to remain calm, and put her plate down. Worst case scenario, she had to be ready to call emergency services.

Komaru had put her plate down as well, though hers was empty long ago.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I just wanted to do something nice for you..." She glanced at the 'quiche', wincing slightly. "... How bad was it?"

Toko shook her head. "I-It wasn't that bad...!" she tried to reassure. "Just... The texture was a little off, that's all."

Komaru took another sip from her mug, and leaned over the counter, opposite from Toko. "To be honest, I've never had quiche before. I don't really know how it's supposed to be." She forced a laugh and rubbed the back of her neck. "It wasn't exactly on the menu when I was a prisoner in the hotel."

"H-Hey," Toko hesitated, then put a hand on the other girls shoulder, giving her a warm smile. "I can teach you how to make a proper quiche one day, okay?" Komaru smiled, nodding, and leaned over the counter, giving Toko a kiss, which was more than happily returned, before moving back.

"That sounds good."

Toko smiled and leaned over for another kiss, before pausing. She sniffed the air a few times.  
  
"... What's that burning?"

Komaru winked. "Just my love for you~."

The Writer frowned, looking over the younger girls shoulders.  
  
"Omaru. The toaster's on fire."

Komaru's eyes widened as she turned around, seeing that while the toaster wasn't on fire, it was certainly smoking.

"Crap, the toast!" She rushed over to the toaster, ejecting what couldn't even be considered toast at this point, and quickly turned off the power, making sure to unplug it. Coughing, she opened up the window above the kitchen sink so that the smoke could escape.

Toko, on the other hand, was watching from the counter with equal parts frustration and amusement.

"A-Are you okay?" she asked, concern filling her voice. Komaru coughed a few more times, before giving her the thumbs up.

"Everything's all good on my end!" The two laughed.

"We're probably gonna need a new toaster now," Komaru exclaimed. Toko nodded her head in agreement, before picking up her mug and taking another small sip. Though this time, she couldn't hide her disgust.

"Hey, Omaru... What kind of tea is this anyway?"

Komaru shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I just boiled some Gatorade."

The kitchen was silent.

Eventually, Toko walked over and proceeded to pour the remainder of her drink down the sink. Komaru looked at her.

"... Wanna go get McDonalds?"

The older girl walked up to her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another one of m a n y toko/syomaru fics, many of which I'm still in the process of writing lmao.
> 
> I've got so many planned that I've decided to make these oneshots a series, so yeah, haha.
> 
> I've even got some fics for other ships coming soon, so stay tuned owo
> 
>  
> 
> (ALSO I might make a second chapter where they go to McDonalds depending on how well this chapter does)


End file.
